STOP DIMENTICA!
by Ali Potter-Malfoy
Summary: HARRY ,RON Y HERMIONE ENAMORADOS DE QUIENES NO DEBEN...CONSEGUIRAN SUS PROPOSITOS
1. UNA HISTORIA

AKI REPUBLICO LA HISTORIA ARREGANDO ALGUNOS ERRORES , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , NADA ES MIO SOLO LA TRAMA Y ES SLASH ,NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS...QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNA HISTORIA 

Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria

Bajada hacia las mazmorras

Lunes ,ultimo periodo

Clase: 7mo Año

Desde la izquierda , Hermione Granger (aka sabelotodo ,sangresucia) , cerebro y conciencia del trio magico , cabellera rizada controlada ,prefecta y premio anual Gryffindor.A su lado y cargando sus utiles..Ronald Weasley (aka comadreja ,Pobreton), el mejor jugador jugador de ajedres que haya pisado Hogwarts ,estratega , Cabellera rojo furioso , parte explosiva del trio de oro y prefecto gryffindor (muy a su el cuadro y yendo delante de ellos…Harry Potter (aka chico que vivio,cararajada) , salvador del mundo magico ,chico deseado al igual por hombres y mujeres del colegio , genio en artes oscuras ,verdugo de Lord Voldemort ,cabellera oscura y rebelde , ejecutor del Trio de oro y buscador para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Desde la derecha , Blaise Zabinni (aka 3ero al mando), la unica persona en toda la escuela capaz de controlar los arranques del 2do al mando aparte de quererlo lo suficiente para ser su amigo,uno de los chicos mas guapo del colegio y aparte de tener notas y conocimientos capaces de ir a la par con Hermione Granger ,a su mano derecha…Draco malfoy (aka el huron botador, principe de Slytherin , 2do al mando) , hijo de un reconocido hombre de negocios y mortifago ,chico rubio de belleza eterea , si la elegancia tuviese imagen esa seria la de Draco Malfoy y dueño de un caracter explosivo, al centro de este…Severus Snape (aka rey de las serpientes , bastador o cretino grasiento) , ex mortifago , dueño del peor caracter del castillo , y un odio parido hacia los Leones (gryffs) pero nada como a Harry Potter.Estatura alta , dueño de un pelo y ojos negro como la noche , su porte le hace temible y apesar de todo se le considera un hombre de una masculinidad exquisita y de una belleza no tradicional.

Detras de ambos grupos venian otros sly ,ravens ,puffys y gry , severus llego a la puerta de la mazmorra y le envio una mirada llena de odio a potter y compañia , Harry le miro con odio ,porque apesar de haber peleado en el mismo bando en la guerra ,harry sentia que Snape le odiaba y despreciaba y el no estaba dispuesto a dejarse provocar.

Lo mas paradogico de todo el asunto era que 6 seres , los 6 con los que parte este relato ,tenian mas cosas en comun , habia una pareja dentro del grupo 4 cuatro personas que querian estar juntos pero no podian ,bueno al menos 3 los querian de manera conciente.

Harry entro al salon junto a ron que se puso a buscar asiento , luego entro Snape seguido de Draco con quiien conversaba , ron y harry miraban la escena mientras el resto de los alumnos entraban ,al minuto entro Hemrione que sonreia y estaba un poco sonrojada ,detras unas Sly y puffys entraban y le lanzaban miradas de odio, hermione se sento entre harry y ron para luego dar entrada a Blaise zabinni que venia impertubable aunque le guiño a hermione y se sento al lado de Draco.

Snape mando una mirada de odio a casi todo el salon (menos a los Sly claro esta) y dijo

-Bueno manga de inutiles , espero que hayan hecho sus deberes y estudiado porque hoy solo dare los ingredientes y uds deberan intuir que pocion es , ahora si solo le han copiado su tarea a sus compañeros-Snape miro a harry y ron que estaban a los lados de Hermione-Fracasaran , ahora para hacer el asunto un poco mas interesante-sonrisa malevola-voy a hacer las parejas….potter-Weasley , Zabinni-granger , Malfoy-McMillian , Bones-Thomas , Parkinson-Goldstein-y asi siguio el movimiento , Hermione se levanto contenta para sentarse al lado de Zabinni , harry solo sonrio , zabinni habia sido de gran ayuda en la guerra convenciendo a los sly de pasarse a su lado , malfoy tambien colaboro en aquella area pero el impulso inicial fue de zabinni.

-sinceramente no se que le ve-dijo Ron molesto , harry le miro y contesto

-Oh por merlin miralo , y dime honestamente que no sabes que le vio-ron tuvo la cortesia de sonrojarse y harry volvio a decir-ah…eso crei

-Eres un idiota Potter-dijo Ron molesto mientra machacaba materiales , harry leyo la lista y supo de que pocion se trataba ya que ese año si habia podido estudiar como era debido

-Ron ya se que pocion es-dijo harry contento

-Seguro harry?-pregunto el pelirojo ya calmado

-Si seguro-dijo harry que buscaba el jugo dado por los ingredientes machacados por su amigo , luego iba a pesar unas hojas cuando sintio una mirada sobre el , harry se dio vuelta y quedo a un palmo con su profesor de pociones , sonrio de manera soncarrona y dijo-Si señor?

-Ya sabe que pocion es sr potter?-pregunto snape sin saber que lo habia poseido para ir donde su alumno a molestarle,lo unico claro es que era mas fuerte que el , harry le miraba con rabia y respondio

-A diferencia de lo que piensa profesor…yo Si estudio y si se que pocion es..ahora si me permite continuar?

-No sea insolente señor potter , no porque el resto del mundo le rinda pleitecia significa que yo lo hare

-No esperaria algo asi de ud profesor-dijo harry mordaz ,snape levanto una ceja , trato de entrar en la mente de su alumno , harry sonrio-yo que ud no trataria algo asi...no se vaya a asustar con lo que vea o encuentre profesor-Snape fruncio el ceño y partio raudo a su escritorio ,harry sonrio ante esto mientras ron le pregunta asombrado

-Harry…estas bien?

-Perfectamente querido-dijo harry sin quitarle la vista a su profesor ,luego sonrio y miro a ron-acaso batman me intimidaria?-ron miro a harry y con una sonrisa le respondio

-Honestamente es necesario que te responda eso…no en balde somos amigos hace siete años.-harry le miro serio y le dijo

-Callate que tu estas igual que yo-harry metia los elementos en el caldero fastidiado por lo dicho por su amigo cuando este exploto , Snape sonrio de manera maniatica con el sonido ,pero al darse vuelta puso su tipica mueca de fastidio , miro a harry y a ron , estos estaban manchados con el resto de la sustancia viscoza , Hermione miraba a lo lejos todo , solto la mano de Blaise asustada

-Mierda…ahora si que Snape los mata-dijo la chica palida , blaise acariciaba su espalda esperando tranquilizarla

-Calma es potter , te apuesto que se logra sacar el castigo

-Snape lo odia

-Es cierto pero no sacas nada asustandote bonita

-Bonita?-pregunto hermione enarcando una ceja curiosa , blaise le miro y dijo

-Bonita…eres muy bonita hermione Granger ,ahora si no lo sabes es simplemente porque no es llegar y acercarse a decirtelo-hermione miro a blaise y dijo

-Pero como…

-Eres bastante intimidante y peor aun con ese par de guarulas con los que andas y no te despegas ,asi como esperas que alguien se acerque a ti-hermione se sonrojo y a blaise se le antojo adorable ,mientras casi frente a ellos Snape miro a Potter y dijo

-Que demonios paso Sr Potter…acaso no sabia que pocion era?

-Ya le dije que si-respondio harry sin separar los dientes

-Entonces es tan idiota de mezclar mal los ingredientes…acaso no sabe leer?-harry entrecerro los ojos y le dijo a Snape

-Sabe , seria mucho mas facil para mi concentrarme si no lo tuviese rondandome cual ave de rapiña-ron abrio los ojos como plato ,en la sala no volaba una mosca snape y potter se miraban con odio

-Perdon?-dijo Snape tratando de no tirarse al cuello de su alumno

-No tiene porque disculparse profesor-dijo harry con sorna , como burlandose del temido profesor de pociones , este furioso coloco sus manos sobre la mesa,los nudillos llegaron a ponerse blancos y su mirada negra trataba de penetrar el verde de su contrincante ,harry esbozo una sonrisa y eso termino de emputecer al profesor que dijo

-Igual de fanfarron que su padre…no potter?-a harry y le dolio el comentario,sabia que su padre habia sido un azote en su adolescencia pero Snape se lo sacaba para todo y eso le irritaba de sobremanera

-No meta a mi padre en esto profesor-dijo harry que tambien se afirmo del banco y se inclino un poco quedando cerca de su profesor regalandonse sendas miradas de odio

-Ah si que el Señor potter cree que puede ordenarme algo?-dijo con desden Snape sabiendo que heria al chico con esto ,harry le miro y respondio

-No se lo ordeno , se lo pido nada mas,no es justo que abuse del recuerdo de alguien muerto que no puede defenderse...o sea tengo claro que mi padre fue una peste con ud pero eso no significa que yo lo sea...pero claro-harry a estas alturas se habia parado-al sEÑOr que le interesa tener un trato objetivo...ser objetivo por alguna vez en su puta vida...PERO no ,es mejor plan "odiemos a un chico que no supo que era mago hasta loS 11 y que nunca supo de sus padreS, MENOS DE SU PADRINO O AMIGOS, sin mencionar a EL BASTARDO GRASIENTO DE SNAPE!!!!!!!!"-harry ahora estaba enfurecido tiritaba y Snape se sorprendio por medio segundo para luego bramar

-COMO ME HA LLAMADO SEÑOR POTTER!!!!...Y DICE QUE NO ES IGUAL A SU PADRE!!!!...lo siento pero yo no perderia mi tiempo en comprobar lo incomprobable y si cree que con su historia de vida...

-Mi historia de vida?...Que vida Snape,lo mio no ha sido vida

-Ya se puso melodramatico-dijo snape dandose vuelta y yendo a su escritorio ientras harry seguia donde mismo

-Andate a la mierda estupido mortifago , si le vole la raja a voldi bien te la puedo volar perfectamente a ti...vamos afuera-dijo harry sacandose la tunica y arremangandose las mangas de la camisa , ahi todo el salon quedo boquiabierto ,jamas harry se habia descontrolado de esa manera

-Perdon?-dijo Snape incredulo

-nada que perdonar idiota, solo te voy a destrozar la cara a lo muggle-dijo harry sin poder creerlo ,pero el chico bajaba enfuerecido y se le planto delante ,snape vio que harry era solo unos pocos centimetros mas bajo , pero el poder que despedida-tu y yo afuera-dijo harry y snape enarco una ceja incredulo y sonrio-Porque sonrie , lo voy a moler a palos y sonrie?

-Porque si crees potter que me ire a los golpes contigo como si fuese un simple y comun muggle estas mas idiota de lo que creia

-Pero-dijo harry

-Si te quieres enfrentar a mi Potter sera en un duelo de magos...no como un vil muggle

-Pero

-Que?-dijo snape exasperado

-Que yo sepa es mitad muggle asi que no veo cual es el gran problema,,o me tiene miedo profesor?

-a ti?..merlin si que eres soberbio..solo no me quiero ensuciar las manos-dijo snape

-ok-dijo harry sacando su varita-tu lo kisiste asi-no alcanzo a decir nada cuando snape tenia su varita en la yugular de el ,desde sus asientos ron se paro levantando su varita cuando

-Yo que tu no lo haria comadreja-dijo draco levantandose apuntando a ron este tomo su varita y apunto a draco

-Acaso un huroncito botador como tu lo va a impedir?-harry sonrio con el comentario de su amigo sin despegar la vista de Snape ,sabia que ron feliz se batiria a duelo con draco a la menor provocacion no contaba con hermione parandose y apuntando tentativamente a harry y ron y a blaise haciendo lo mismo con draco y snape la chica miraba a sus amigos

-Harry el es un profesor-dijo hermione

-Lo se linda y me importa nada...tambien es un estupido y un bastardo grasiento

-Profesor Snape...si ataca a harry lo pueden despedir-dijo Blaise

-Valdria la pena-dijo snape sin quitar la vista el resto de los alumnos no se atrevia a hacer nada hermione y blaise se miraron , iban a lanzar stupefy cuando

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!!!!-Lanzo Mcgonagall que estaba en el marco de la puerta

-Profesora-dijeron todos los chicos , snape la miro y ella no podia creerlo-Sres malfoy ,zabinni potter weasley y granger al despacho del director...ahora-Severus sonrio muy compacido cosa que no paso desapercibida para la peofesora que le dijo-Tu Tambien Severus

-Minerva yo tengo una clase que…

-hace menos de 5 minutos no estabas interesado en impartir tu clase...o me ekivoco

-Estaba enseñando-minerva le miro extrañada-Enseñandole a Potter a no ser un maldito chikillo insulso copia mal hecha de su padre...

-Severus porfavor-dijo mcgonagall cuando harry dijo

-Prefiero eso que ser un amargado ,reprimido ,gryffindor wannabe como tu Snape

-Potter!!-dijo la profesora mientras caminaban Ron y draco comenzaron los ataques verbales ,Ron diciendo

-Huron

-comadreja

-Peliteñido

-Pobreton,-Mcgonagall paro y dijo

-Sres Weasley y malfoy por merlin...los chicos iban caminando cuando malfoy dijo

-Pelo encendido

-Callate huron-respondio harry-al menos a el no se le va a caer el pelo por exceso de semen de caballo

-Porias ser mas asqueroso potter-dijo Snape

-Porsupuesto kizas sea su escencia la que…

-SR POTTER POR MERLIN-dijo Mcgonagall los sly sonrieron

-jaja te retaron-dijo Draco riendo y Macgonagall le dijo-10 ptos menos a slythern ,snape se pico y dijo

-20 menos a gryffindor-Minerva decidio que no era buena idea dejarlos solos y ante la vista de los echos decidio escoltar a los chicos, al llegar a la gargola minerva dio la contraseña

-ODIO EL NUTRASWEEET-dijo Mcgonagal enojadisima con el 6teto presente al entrar dumbledore los recibio con una sonrisa , al ver la cara de minerva la sorisa se esfumo mas al ver a Severus dentro del grupo a potter varita en mano ,a hermione con Blaise con cara de estar cansado y a ron con malfoy al borde de lanzarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Profesora...a que debo su visita con este grupo-pregunto el director interesado ante la escena en su despacho

-Nada profesor iba paseando por las mazmorras y me encuentro con severus con su varita en la yugular de potter ,la de potter en el pecho del profesor Snape al sr Weasley apuntando al sr malfoy y viceversa y a la srta granger apuntando a sus amigo y al sr zabini cubriendo la espalda de ella apuntando a snape y al sr malfoy-Dumbledore no podia creerlo-esto padecia un pelea de capos mafiosos

-Yo ofreci hacerla a lo muggle-dijo Harry entre dientes

-Callese potter-dijo snape entre dientes

-Si salimos de esta date por muerto huron-dijo ron susurrando

-tu y kien mas me matara pobreton-respondio malfoy dubledore veia la tension y dijo

-Srta Granger ,sr zabini podria obtener los recuerdos de sus mentes?-ambos chicos asintieron y se acercron al director este saco los recuerdos delicadamente ,los metio al pensadero y se acerco al pensadero al salir dijo-Ya veo...Srta Granger ,Sr Zabinni gracias por su colaboracion...pueden retirarse-ambos chicos salieron y abajaron rapdamente la escalera al llegar hermione llego abajo y se sento en el suelo y empezo a llorar blaise la consolo mientras arriba Dumbledore mro a Severus y dijo

-Severus muchacho que paso?

-nada Potter no puso atencion a mis intrucciones para variar hizo un estallido en clases y cuando le reprendi se enojo y me amenazo con ua pelea a golpes y yo le ofreci un duelo de magos..es todo

-Ya-dijo Dumbledore-pero severus querido como reprendiste al muchacho?

-Reprendiendole

-Por casualidad no habras mencionado a james y a sirius en la pelea cierto?-pregunto el director a lo que Snape respondio

-Solo le señalaba al sr potter de su parecido con su padre-dijo el profesor de pociones

-Ud solo nombro los defectos de mi padre el cual no puede defenderse porque esta muerto y que tampoco tuve el gusto de conocer-dijo harry ,ron sentia que hervia de rabia y Dumbledore dijo

-Si harry entiendo que fuiste ofendido lo que no entiendo es que le ofreciste golpes al profesor?

-Si claramente me pase pero me dio muchisima rabia ,ya que le pedi que dejasemos la discusion solo en nosotros y no metiese a mi familia en ella-dijo harry y Snape se dio cuenta que tenia perdida la pelea hasta que

-Tampoco debiste llamarle bastardo grasiento

-El partio-dijo harry , dumbledore miro a ron y a draco y dijo

-Sr Weasley ud iba a atacar al profesor Snape?

-iba a defender a harry-dijo ron y draco nego con la cabeza ,dumbledore vio la accion y agrego

-Y ud sr malfoy?

-Defender al profesor del ataque que iba a darle weasley

-Ok esto no puede ser , uds son magos no mafiosos asi que Srs Weasley y malfoy, uds tienen detencionn y ud profesor Snape le eseñara un poco mas de estrategia a harry asi encontramos los horcruxes restantes ,supongo que con esto aprenderan a no matarse entre uds y algo mas-los chicos miraron al director expectantes-un incidente mas de esta indole y expulsare a los 4-Snape abrio los ojos-si Severus a los 4 ahora retirense-todos bajaron ron miro a malfoy enojado y harry hizo lo mismo con Snape llegaron a ala sala comun y hermione les esperaba

-Que paso?

-Tengo detencion y harry estrategia, no podias cambiar tus recuerdos-dijo ron

-Dumbledore lo hubiese descubierto ron…ademas blaise hubiese tenido que cambiar sus recuerdos a lo mismo

-Claro y tu noviecito que nos iba a ayudar-dijo ron

-No seas injusto ron-dijo hermione

-Disculpa-ron abrazo a su amiga y ambos miraron a harry que se paseaba como leon intranquilo-compañero?

-Harry?-dijo hermione y harry les miro y dijo

-Voy a acabar con esta mierda ahora…o me lo saco del pecho o exploto-los 2 amigos miraron al moreno que salia paso decidido ambos se miraron y se golpearon la frente ,sabian que iria a hacer su amigo.

Harry camino por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras ,con pasos firmes fue decidido a la oficina de Severus Snape ,al llegar toco con fuerza , practicamente pateo la puuerta cuando el iracundo profesor abrio vio a harry que entrecerraba los ojos casi enajenado con la varita en la mano la corbata suelta en su cuello , Severus iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando el chico entro

-Que demonios Potter-dijo el profesor mientras harry con una patada cerraba la puerta harry avanzaba con la varita adelante y snape lo miraba sin entender

-Ahora voy a hacer algo que tengo ganas hace demasiado tiempo y tu idiota no me vas a volver a ofender ni nada

-Acaso cree que le temo?

-no lo se quizas deberia-harry enterro la varita en la yugular del profesor ,acorto la distancia-se que me arrepentire de esto pero no me importa , no ahora-harry tomo el cuello del adulto lo acerco con celeridad y le planto un beso ,snape quedo estatico y harry comenzo a lamer los labios con gula logrando que el adulto abriese la boca , metio su lengua y esta invito a jugar a la del profesor que se unio casi como si estuviese en piloto automatico , harry esperaba mas resistencia y tener asi de despistado al objeto de sus deseos hasta que el aire le comenzo a faltar con un dolor en su pecho se separo de la misma manera brusca que se acerco , severus estaba ido y harry dijo-eres delicioso ,lastima que seas un idiota severus Snape aunque eso me hace mas idiota a mi por enamorarme de ti ---------------------------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA-------------------------and bloody proud 


	2. DESPEDIDA Y NUNCA MAS REGRESO

Despedida y nunca mas regreso 

-Eres delicioso ,lastima que seas un idiota severus Snape aunque eso me hace mas idiota a mi enamorarme de ti-harry saco la varita de la yugular del hombre y salio tranquilamente de esa habitacion , severus no podia creerlo por un segundo penso que harry le iba a matar y que habia echo?…le habia besado , y le habia agradado el beso , fuerte ,decidido, lujurioso, adolescente…a severus la cabeza le habia dado vuelta y peor…como estaba eso que era delicioso y ya rayando en la locura…harry potter estaba enamorado…de el ,merlin si le doblaba la edad , si era su enemigo como uno se enamora de su enemigo y mas de el que no era precisamente un adonis….esto ameritaba un vaso de firewisky.

Harry caminaba por los pasillo como ido , habia besado a Severus ,a su severus , lo beso como venia fantaseando desde hace casi un año ,aunque claro el imaginaba la escena de otra manera no de un enfado ,no despues de una afrenta ,pero ya estaba echo una sonrisa salio en su rostro cuando el profesor habia quedado chockeado ante su movimiento y mejor fue cuando comenzo a rozar su lengua con la lengua de el…eso habia superado sus expectativas lo unico malo fue la declaracion final…no esperaba que se enterase que estaba enamorado de el ,pero ya a estas altura poco importaba ,estaba en eso cuando vio a la dama gorda

-Contraseña-dijo ella

-leon es puro corazon-dijo harry sonriendo ,la dama solo nego con la cabeza y e dejo entrar

-Entra-dijo la mujer y harry entro y vio a sus amigos ron se le quedo viendo y hermione vio un brillo en los ojos de harry ,ese brillo se lo veia a blaise despues de besarla

-Compañero-dijo ron

-harry que hiciste?-pregunto hermione

-Lo mataste?-pregunto ron

-Algo asi-dijo harry muy contento consigo mismo

-COMO ALGO ASI??????-dijeron ambos

-lo bese y me vine-dijo el chico echandose sobre un sillon , ambos amigos lo miraban como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y dijeron

-QUE TU QUE!!!!!!

-Que se pusieron de acuerdo-dijo el chico mirando a sus amigos estos no entendieron y dijo-simple lo bese…ya no podia soportarlo mas…

-que hizo el?-dijo hermione

-Parece que lo tome de sorpresa-dijo harry , ron casi se desmayo harry le vio y dijo-ronnie estas bien?

-Si harry solo que me pillaste de sorpresa…besaste a Snape

-si…haber que es lo raro?-pregunto harry y ron nego con la cabeza sabia que para su amigo la situacion era mas que normal...veia a snape como un bello ejemplar ,merlin tenia sueños eroticos con el hombre

-Que estes vivo para contarlo como primera cosa-djo ron-y que tal? es como lo esperabas?

-mejor-dijo harry relamiendose los labios hermione y ron lo miraron como un insecto-QUE , que yo sepa los 3 gustamos de serpientes no?-ron y hermine bajaron la cabeza-y si Mione se besuquea con zabinni y tu serias capaz de venderle tu alma a satanas contal de besuquearte con huron...entonces cual es el problema que yo bese a snape ah?

-Y tu enloquuesiste no?-dijo hermione

-He estado bajo mucha presion ya?-dijo harry sentandose al lado de su amiga

-Ya pequeño ya , mi pregunta es como sobrevisite,no me imagino que Snape te haya besado devuelta

-Como dije lo pille de sorpresa quizas todavia no reacciona , mientras en las mazmorras Severus snape bebia su firewisky para tranquilizarse ,de a poco se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado habia llegado potter y le habia besado practicamente a la fuerza y lo llamo idiota a no esto no se quedaria asi con su varita convoco un sonorus y dijo

-HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!

·3 chicos en la sala comun de gryffindor reian hasta que escucharon un rugido que decia harry potter , luego escucho otro que decia…si te pillo te mato?

-Creo que reacciono-dijo Ron harry estaba palido y dijo

-Creo que tendre que usar la capa de invisibbilidad para siempre

-harry que haremos ahora?-dijo hermione

-Nada…que si quiere venganza o algo bueno que venga para aca a buscarme..no es como que no sepa donde estoy-dijo harry valiente hasta que entro Dean Thomas con ginny y dijo

-harry demonios que hiciste?-pregunto el chico

-que paso?-pregunto harry

-Snape paso , harry que hiciste?…dice que empezara a bajar puntos por minuto que pase hasta que vayas a su oficina-no alcanzo ginny a decir nada cuando llego la profesora McGonagall al encuentro de harry

-Potter que hiciste!!-pregunto la jefa de los leones , harry no podia contarle lo que habia pasado

-Profesora yo...

-Abajo esta severus echo una furia creo que nunca le he visto asi…dice que quiere conversar contigo…potter que hiciste

-Profesora es algo personal-dijo harry

-Ok….entonces no puedo ayudarte, esta abajo…anda , gryffindor ya lleva 50 puntos menos por lo que sea que hayas echo-dijo la profesora disgustada harry miro a sus amigos y dijo

-Ire-subio a su pieza,se arreglo un poco ,se lavo los dientes cuidadosamente y bajo ahi toda la casi gryffindor lo miraba con odio ,el se limito a decir-voy a arreglarlo ok?-Seamus dijo

-Tu no lo has viisto como esta…es aterrador

-Mira pelie una puta guerra , snape es temible pero no me matara-dijo harry dando por terminado el asunto , todos estaban callados hasta que

-Tu crees?-dijo ron

-Lo se…adios-harry salio por el retrato de la dama gorda ,hermione se abrazo a ron , y dean les pregunto

-Que hizo?

-Debe ser por la regañisa que nos dio dumbledore-dijo ron , harry bajo y se encontro al objeto de sus deseos estaba a punto de mandar una maldicion cuando vio a harry este le miraba tranquilo

-Aqui estoy profesor-dijo harry y snape lo tomo del brazo de manera brusca y se lo llevo a la mazmorra ahi le encerro y harry solo le miro-que pasa profesor?

-que pasa?…QUE PASA!!!!!! PASA QUE SE TE OCURRIO BESARME NIÑATO INSOLENTE

-Todo este escandalo fue por un beso?…que acaso le estoy robando la virginidad que tan celosamente tenia guardada-harry recibio un bofeton de parte de snape un chorrito de sangre salio de su boca

-Eres un idiota-dijo snape enfurecido harry paso su lengua por la herida y continuo

-Y ud un abusador..pero dumbledore se va a enterar…no puede golpear alumnos asi como asi

-Y tu no puedes besar a profesores asi como asi…me amenazaste niñato idiota

-no lo amenace-dijo harry serio

-Me clavaste la varita en la yugular

-Eso no es una amenaza

-Si lo es idiota…que nunca lees nada , eso es una afrenta

-Y que tanto si lo bese no entiendo porque le molesta tanto que yo sepa no lo hago tan mal sino no hubiese respondido como lo hizo-otro bofeton llego a la mejilla de harry este se emputecio y dijo-el proximo lo devulevo profesor

-Me golpearias aunque estes enamorado de mi?-dijo Snape mordazmente , harry sonrio y mirando al profesor de arriba a abajo

-Creame que le mataria de ser necesario , el amarlo no me impediria-dijo harry saliendo para agregar-si tiene algun otro problema arreglelo conmigo y no se descargue con mi casa-y con un portazo harry salio y fue al baño mas cercano se limpio la sangre y se hizo un glamour para ir a la sala comun de gryffindor al llegar ron y hermione se le fueron encima

-Que tal harry-dijo hermione y vio como harry estaba dolido

-Bien solucione todo-dijo harry ,saben estoy un poco cansado ire a descanzar antes de la cena, harry se metio en su cama cerro las cortinas ,tiro un par de hechizos para la privacidad y comenzo a llorar , lloro como hacia años no lo hacia , ni en la batalla lo habia echo.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

-harry potter…que sorpresa tenerte ante mi-dijo una gitana en el londres muggle , ese dia harry acompaañaba a su tia a un supermercado , ella le iba a tironear cuando la bruja dijo-le conviene escuchar esto…a los dos…sobretodo a ti harry potter , ya que si no juegas en extremo bien tus cartas la oscuridad teñira de negro todo-harry miro a su tia y se acerco a la gitana ,dio vuelta su palma y dijo-la linea de tu vida es larga pero esta llena de cortes tiene 7 , pero despues del 7mo la linea se ve difusa ,tienes un enemigo muy grande y poderoso ,uno que quiere acabar contigo y lo que te rodea , uno que si te vence reinara sobre todos los mundos , pero tu tienes la llave , tu puedes vencerle si te entrenas para ello ,debes estudiar y acondicionarte para la batalla ,tu eres el arma con la cual la humanidad cuenta harry potter…pero…

-Pero que-dijo harry

-Tu no crees en ti ,te han herido mucho y ademas estas enamorado

-No lo estoy-dijo harry ,claro habia tenido un romance con ginny y con cho pero de ninguna se habia enamorado , no realmente , tia petunia veia a la gitana con harry y esta mirando a la tia dijo

-te han herido quienes debian cuidar de ti ,te han humillado y maltratado y han armado una imagen tuya que no es la verdadera…a quien amas ,es alguien dificil no puedo asegurarte que le conseguiras ,es demasiado trabajo y de momento nisiquiera debes pensar en eso ,no es el momento ,como no es el momento de dormirse en los laureles ,debes pedir ayuda incluso a quienes piensas que te odian aunque realmente no lo hacen

-Mi familia?-pregunto harry

-No, insisto quienes piensas que te odian pero no lo hacen…debes juntar a los tuyos a los que no estan aqui y convencerles que tu los guiaras a la victoria harry potter , cuentas con los nuestros…tienes un ejercito que ya dirigiste , deberas dirigirle denuevo pero agregaras gente a ese ejercito ,mucha sangre inocente se derramara pero esta en ti que no sea una cantidad mayor….toma-la mujer saco una pulsera y se la puso en el brazo izquierdo…el del corazon-esto te protegera…no es mucho pero...

-Es mas que suficiente-dijo harry entendiendo todo-gracias

-Cuidate harry potter..contamos contigo-harry iba a sacar unas monedas pero la mujer dijo-no es necesario y menos con ella aqui-harry asintio , beso la mano de la mujer y fue donde su tia

-Que queria esa mujer?-pregunto petunia mirando a la mujer , temia que alguna vecina viese a Harry conversando con esa gitana , harry miro a su tia y le dijo

-Debo volver a hogwarts…hoy

-Pero muchacho quien hara...-la mujer no alcanzo a decir nada porque harry respondio

-Tia…vamos a tomar un café

-Yo no pienso pagar

-Yo lo hare , por favor-dijo harry y llevo a su tia a una cafeteria pidio el un café con unas masitas y un chocolate en barra la sra pidio un café nada mas y harry le conto todo ,de la muerte de sus padres el porque de esa muerte de las veces que habia estado a punto de morir y le hablo de la profecia ,ahi petunia penso que se desmayaba y harry le paso el chocolate ,la mujer comio una tableta y se sintio un poco mejor ,harry le conto que debia volver ya a hogwarts porque debia prepararse para morir o matar y que esperaba que fuese la segunda

-Pero harry como ponen algo asi sobre tus hombros-dijo petunia geniunamente preocupada por el chico , harry tomo aire y le contesto

-Porque Voldemort ya me marco ,el me eligio a mi como su contendor y ya ha muerto demasiada gente por eso ,murieron mis padres ,cedric ,mi padrino , no puedo permitir mas muertes ,solo la mia o la de el…tengo que volver a Hogwarts ,entrenar ,cultivar mi mente y matar al bastardo…tia hoy mandare una lechuza al director de mi escuela para que me recoja , uds seguiran siendo protegidos ,pero corren peligro como todos los muggle si no lo mato…solo quiero pedirte una cosa

-Cual es?-pregunto petunia que no podia creer todo lo que escuchaba

-No le digas nada ni a tio Venom ni al dudley…hoy me voy y probablemente no vuelva mas…diles que el director decidio recogerme o algo pero no el motivo real , hay mortifagos sueltos en todos lados

-Ellos son los seguidores...

-Exacto…vamos a casa para que mande a mi lechuza ok?-tia y sobrino fueron a casa ahi estaba dudley listo para molestar a harry pero petunia lo distrajo diciendo que harry tenia cosas que hacer para ella ,harry escribio una nota y la dirigio a dumbledore y otra que dirigio a Snape la de dumbledore decia

"**PROFESOR NECESITO VOLVER A HOGWARTS CON URGENCIA ,DEBO ENTRENAR ,LA GUERRA ESTA PROXIMA"** , la de snape decia "**NECESITO SU AYUDA ,ESPERO VOLVER HOY A HOGWARTS SI PUEDE RECIBIRME SERIA DE GRAN AYUDA**" ,envio ambas misivas con hedwig ,preparo su baul y bajo no alcanzo a hacerlo cuando sono el timbre ,harry fue a abrir y frente a el estaba Severus Snape con dos pergaminos en la mano

-Sr Potter esta listo?-pregunto el hombre , harry respondio

-Si tengo el baul listo lo bajo de inmediato

-Subo con ud-dijo el profesor entrando Petunia vio al hombre de negro con el pelo suelto y expresion de poco amigos ,harry la miro y dijo

-es mi profesor tia…me ayudara con el baul-la mujer asintio cosa que paa dudley fue extraña

-mama porque el fenomeno trajo un profesor…acaso ahora el fenomeno puede traer amigos?

-Dudders harry se va para siempre y tenia que venir un profesor por el , ya nos deshicimos de el

-Pero porque se va mami…acaso ahora vivira entre fenomenos como el-pregunto el chico gordo

-Porque harry partira antes el colegio este año-dijo la mujer , por el otro lado harry llego a su pieza y Snape lo veia desde el marco de la puerta la habitacion era pequeñisima apenas cabia la cama con una mesita pequeña al costado ,harry miro al profesor iba a cargar el baul pero el profesor decidio encogerlo ,el chico se sentia avergonzado de que el profesor viese en el estado que vivia ,para el profesor era inpensado que el gran harry poter viviese asi ,luego bajaron los dos iban bajando cuando snape dijo

-Su varita potter

-en el baul

-Ud esta demente debe siempre estar con su varita-terminaron de bajar y snape saco el baul-Engorgio-el baul volvio al tamaño normal ,harry saco la varita-pongala dentro de sus ropas que no se vea-harry asintio y el profesor volvio achicar el baul-despidete de tu familia potter te espero fuera , harry se acerco a su tia y le dio un abrazo y le dijo

-Cuidense por merlin cuidense ,si ven algo raro arranquen,convence a tio venom ok

-Tu'-dijo la mujer

-Yo estare bien…no ha logrado su objetivo 6 veces

-Pero la gitana dijo 7

-Lo lograre-harry luego se dio vuelta a dudley y dijo-te perdono por todo primo cuidate-harry se dio vuelta y salio rumbo al colegio ,al llegar la orden estaba reunida y partio el entrenamiento de harry ,en estos flitwick le enseñaba aspectos de voldemort y de como partio ,snape le preparaba con tacticas siquicas ,charlie weasley y hagrid le ayudaban con el entrenamiento fisico , cuando entro a clase comenzo a practicar con el ED , y empezo a unir a gente a su lado ,incluyendo a blaise zabinni , las relaciones con Snape siempre fueron tirantes pero apesar de eso harry veia en el un hombre admirable sin duda y sin darse cuenta empezo a enamorarse del profesor con quien practicaba maldiciones imperdonables.

La guerra partio de a poco hasta que harry se dejo mostrar , con voldemort practicamente destruyeron hogsmade , harry con su ejercito de adolecentes ,la orden del fenix y los poco elementos del ministerio que todavia no estaban corrompidos , de ambos lados murio muchisima gente ,harry fue capturado por mortifagos pero el ver como a ron le daban con una imperdoble y ver como trataban de violar a una niña de prinmero hizo que su sangre hirviese ,su magia se descontrolace ,no se detuvo hasta golpear a unos mortifagos , robarle a uno la varita y matar a voldemort con un avada a doble varita y luego en elsuelo lo patiase ,snape tuvo que hacerle un desmaius para calmarlo , de ahi vino un paro cardiaco de parte de harry el cual fue resucitrado por severus, 10 dias despues el chico despertaba en la enfermeria de hogwarts ,se le iban a hacer fiestas en su honor pero el chico pidio no hacer celebraciones ya que parecia que seria faltar el respeto a la gente muerta ,le pidio a dumbledore que mandase una lechuza avisandole a su tia que el peligro era menor , que voldemort habia muerto y que el seguia vivo , dumbledore le explico que ellos tenian el cuerpo de voldemort pero que faltaba deshacerse de los horcrusex restantes para poder cantar victoria y con toda esa informacion volvio a su vida escolar normal

--------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Harry seguia llorando ,la gitana no se habia equivocado y el se habia terminado enamorando del profesor de pociones , y sin importar que el lo tratase , Snape le iba a humillar por ese sentimiento ,es mas harry nisiquiera sabia si su profesor era gay o hetero ,pero si odiaba a su padre y a el lo consideraba igual que a su padre estaba claro que no habria posibilidad para su amor ,snape le habia maltratado fisica y sicologicamente , harry queria morir pero no le iba a dar esa satisfaccion , no le iba a permitir que Snape usase su declaracion como arma…por algo el era un gryffindor ,con ese pensamiento se arreglo y bajo a comer con sus amigos al llegar vio al profesor sus ojos se encontraron y snape pudo sentir la rabia de harry hacia el , harry comio tranquilo cuando dumbledore se le acerca y le dice

-podemos vernos en mi despacho luego de la comida harry-harry asintio pero sabia lo que el director queria sin duda ,el querria echarle por besar a la fuerza a su profesor , luego el director le dijo al oido algo a Snape este tiro la servilleta y salio haciendo frufru con su tunica ,en ese minuto harry tuvo la certeza que no era nada bueno lo que le diria el director

--------------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA----------------------and bloody proud of it 


	3. ESTE SILENCIO NO VALE NI UNA PALABRA NI

Este silencio no vale ni una palabra ni una sola entonces

Harry entro al despacho del director y al hacerlo vio a severus sentado ,sin querer se puso rojo pero camino decidido donde el director ,al estar frente a el dijo

-Me necesitaba Señor

-Si harry , vas a salir de viaje-dijo dumbledore

-Que-dijo harry sin poder creerlo-como que saldre de viaje profesor?

-Si creo que hemos localizado algunos horcruxes , el asunto es que yo no puedo dejar el colegio y tu solamente puedes tomarlos sin hacerte daño ya que tienes parte de la escencia de voldemort-harry asintio a este echo-entonces iras tu a buscarlo

-cuando parto profesor?-pregunto harry serio ignorando a severus , este estaba cohibido ante la nueva actitud del chico

-Parten al amanecer-dijo dumbledore

-partimos?-pregunto harry y miro a su lado y dijo-yo puedo ir solo profesor

-Por ningun motivo harry , severus ira contigo en caso que la toxisidad del horcruxe sea mucha el podra ayudarte

-Lo siento profesor pero con el profesor Snape no voy ni a la esquina-dijo harry parandose , dumbledore lo hizo tambien y dijo

-Este no es momento de portarse como un bebe harry iras con severus porque yo lo ordeno , ahora empaca tus cosas

-Ud no dice nada-pregunto harry a snape , este dijo

-Como dijo el profesor Dumbledore , este no es momento para sacar a relucir nuestras diferencias personales potter , si ud se corporta de manera civilizada yo lo hare tambien

-Y se supone que me debo tragar eso?-pregunto harry , el chico miro a dumbledore y dijo-si es todo voy a preparar mis cosas y a dormir un rato...no voy a perder el tiempo con charadas-harry salio y severus miro a albus para decirle

-Ves que es un niñato malcriado....no puedo creer que el futuro de la humanidad...

-Severus basta...esta bien que reaccione , merlin prefiero eso a que se cierre como una ostra , fuera de esta escuela harry es tu igual severus

-ya lo se albus....

-El lo sabra tambien

-Veo que estas empecinado en hacerme esto dificil

-Anda a descanzar severus , tu tambien lo necesitas...confio en ti muchacho

-Me cuesta creerlo-dijo severus mientras iba a su habitacion , harry entro furioso a la sala comun ese dia su paciencia habia sobrepasado los limites , primero se insultaba con snape luego besaba a snape , luego era golpeado por snape y para finalizar debia viajar con snape..yupy

-harry que paso-pregunto hermione

-me voy....-dijo el chico molesto

-Como que te vas-pregunto ron

-Debo viajar...uds saben cosas de

-si-dijo hermione cortandolo

-parto al amanecer con snape-dijo harry apesadumbrado

-maldicion-dijo ron-que haras?

-nada son ordenes directas-ron le miro y harry dijo-tu sabes como se pone albus si no acepto

-Lo se-dijo ron abrazandolo harry se abrazo a su amigo tratando de reconfortarse y ahi hermione tomo la palabra

-vamos a preparar ese bolso y de ahi nos vamos al salon de menesteres-los dos chicos la miraron descolocada-hey es la ultima noche de mi mejor amigo quizas en cuanto tiempo no la pasara alla-dijo señalando el cuarto de los chicos-sino que lo hara conmigo y contigo ronald-los chicos usaron el baul de harry y metieron cuanta cosa harry necesitase , dumbledore no habia dado indicacion de lugar , harry empequeñecio todo y los 3 chicos partieron al salon de menesteres.

En las mazmorras draco fue con blaise donde Severus , habian quedado de conversar esa noche , al llegar vieron a Severus metiendo cosas en un baul ,sobretodo antidotos , bezoares, botellitas tunicas de todo tipo de clima

-Padrino...que haces?-pregunto draco mientras Severus metia cosas al baul de manera frenetica

-Firewisky y sientense los dos-dijo Severus , blaise se le quedo viendo y se sento mientras draco servia para los tres-El mio lo quiero doble

-Padrino que paso?-dijo draco asustado por la expresion de furia de severus

-Me voy de viaje por tiempo indefinido...con Potter..y lo peor es que fuera de la escuela es mi igual

-Como eso profesor-dijo Blaise preocupado

-Simple porque albus asi lo quiere es una trabajo para la orden…y el trabajo solo lo puede hacer potter-dijo Severus Mosqueado

-Padrino pero tu estas molesto por alguna otra cosa aparte-dijo Draco

-No draco…ah se me olvidaba agradecerte que dejases de babear por el neardenthal de weasley y salieras en mi defensa-dijo severus revolviendo el cabello de su ahijado

-Padrino…tu vienes primero sin importar de mis tendencias licensiosas con la maldita comadreja…el muy puto estaba absolutamente violable el dia de hoy…pero el claro se levanto para defender a potter como si el no se pudiese defender solito-dijo draco celoso

-Perdon amigo…son celos los que escucho?-dijo Blaise divertido

-A ti que te importa…bastardo traidor de la sangre…

-Hey Mione muy muggleborn sera pero le pega mil patadas a la mayoria de las sangre pura de esta escuela partiendo por la insipida de Parkinson…

-No , eso te lo concedo pero al menos Weasley es sangre pura como yo

-No creo que a Lucius le haga mucha gracia que te metas con comadreja

-Como a tu padre le hara que te metas con una muggleborn…muggle lover

-Si pero mi muggle es mujer...lucius se pondra balistico cuando vea a su orgullo , el heredero malfoy baboso por un chico y pelirojo

-Hey con el bastardo de Weasley podriamos hacer hijas preciosas...colorinas de ojos grises o niños rubios de ojos azules...claro si no estuviese ocupado de llamar la atencion del cararajada-remato draco enfuruñado , snape le miro y dijo

-En todo caso Draco quizas el idiota de Weasley sienta algo por el chicoquevivio pero no es correspondido...eso te lo aseguro

-Haber padrino como es eso?-pregunto Draco muy interesado y blaise se le unia a ese interes

-Simple…Potter esta enamorado de alguien mas-dijo Severus

-Como demonios tu sabes...-dijo draco

-De quien?-pregunto Blaise , Severus le miro y dijo

-No nos pisemos la tunica entre magos zabinni…ud sabe , su noviecita no le ha dicho nada acaso?

-De echo no-dijo Blaise-Mione no suelta prenda…hace meses que trato de averiguar si huroncito aqui tiene posibilidades con el Sr Comadreja

-Padrino a quien quiere el niño que vivio-pregunto draco

-A tu padrino-dijo Severus cerrando el baul y encogiendolo , al voltear y ver a sus alumnos las mandibulas de estos estaban en el suelo , Severus tomo su vaso de firewhisky y les dijo-tan imposible es creer que algun ser vivo pueda desearme?-Draco y Blaise reaccionaron y draco se tomo de un sorbo su trago y dijo

-No es eso pero…hoy te queria golpear , y me dices que esta enamorado de ti?

-Quien le dijo eso profesor-pregunto blaise

-Simple , el mismo…despues de besarme-dijo severus y draco pensaba que se desmayaba ahi mismo mientras se hiperventilaba , Blaise conjuro una bolsa de papel para que draco respirase dentro de esta.-Draco te encuetras bien?

-Si padrino solo que todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa…potter te beso y se declaro…que paso luego

-Cuando reaccione porque quede como ido de la impresion ,bueno empece a descontar puntos como enfermo , mocoso insolente y atrevido…donde se ha visto besar a un profesor-ambos chicos asintieron-y cuando logre que se explicase…bueno lo golpee un poco…

-QUE!!!!!!!!-dijeron draco y Blaise sin creerlo

-Bueno si el dijo unos comentarios mordaces hacia mi persona-se excuso Snape

-Te pasas padrino

-Bueno y que paso-pregunto Blaise sin poder creerlo

-Se enojo y partio a su sala comun ,luego albus nos llamo y nos hablo de la mision

-Y que dijo cararajada-pregunto draco sin poder creerlo

-Queria negarse pero albus lo puso en su lugar y no le quedo de otra que venir…y eso

-Wow profesor

-Si no viniese de tu boca padrino no te lo creeria…bonito dia tuviste…creo que voy a necesitar otro vasito

-Somos dos-dijo blaise

-Que sean 3-dijo Severus y luego se acerco a draco-no quisiera dejarte ni a ti ni a Zabinni

-Profesor estamos grandes ya podemos cuidarnos-dijo blaise

-Les dejare la contraseña de aqui…claro espero que no usen mis aposentos como motel-dijo severus mirando a blaise

-Profesor me ofende

-Y te dejare a mi lechuza…supongo que potter hara lo mismo con sus amigos

-Padrino cuidate y trata de no matarte con Potter-dijo draco

-Hare lo posible-dijo Snape-Zabinni cuida a draco en mi ausencia

-No se preocupe profesor-y asi los 3 Jefes de la casa de las serpientes se dispusieron a conversar un rato , mientras en el salon de menesteres el trio de oro tomaba chocolate caliente

-Si paso a Hogmade mañana comprare muchisimos dulces , necesitare de ellos al lado del imbesil de snape-dijo harry en su cama

-Imbesil del cual estas enamorado amigo-dijo ron

-Y con el que te iras de viaje…trata de comportarte harry-suplico Hermione

-Que si Mione , sere un buen chico , no le besare denuevo ni tratare de violar en cualquier rincon oscuro-dijo harry, mione se paso a su cama y lo abrazo , ron hizo lo mismo

-eres un asqueroso-dijo hermione

-Ahora tendre pesadillas con snape siendo violado por mi mejor amigo...gracias harry-djo ron y luego de agrandar la cama se durmieron, el reloj sono a las 5 am , harry se metio a la ducha y se vistio rapidamente mientras sus amigos despertaron y se vistieron para dejar a su amigo , se dirigieron donde el director y le dejaron ahi luego de despedirse harry subio y se encontro con Snape ahi mismo y con Dumbledore , este al verle le sonrio

-Buenos dias harry

-Los seran para ud profesor-dijo el chico

-Harry no hay necesidaad de ser rudo conmigo…sientate porfavor y desayunemos tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con ciertas cosas , la primera es que tu condicion es de igual con Severus , podras llamarle sr Snape o si el te dejase tuitearle podras hacerlo , el no va como tu profesor sino como acompañante, un socio por asi decirle y si le elegi es porque es quien mejor podria ayudarte , el mas competente sin duda , y espero que ambos se comporten como es debido.

-Cual es el intinerario albus-pregunto severus

-De aqui toman el tren para londres,van a Londres necesito que le contacten a esta persona por telefono , se reunen con Moody en el caldero chorreante y esta persona, y luego partiran a la casa de Severus , se quedaran unos dias armando las estrategias de busqueda y extraccion y empezaran la busqueda de los Horcruxes...bueno aqui tienen sus boletos de tren tomen el carruaje y espero tener noticas de uds pronto..ap y recuerden que ahora seran como socios , espero un trato respetuoso al menos entre ambas partes-y con eso dumbledore partio a despedir a la puerta a sus muchachos , al llegar a hogsmade notaron que tenian tiempo libre antes de alcanzar el tren

-Voy a honeydukes-dijo harry caminando , snape le miro y dijo

-Y a quien le pidio permiso sr potter

-a nadie no debo hacerlo, o la edad le hace perder la memoria?-dijo harry

-Eso no te importo ayer-escupio de manera acida snape harry se dio vuelta y dijo

-De echo no-harry se acerco a severus , al llegar frente a el se lamio sus labios y dijo-eres un viejo rico...quizas como un buen vino...a medida que envejece se pone mejor-harry se dio la vuelta y dijo moviendo su mano con un ademan de despedida-nos vemos-luego , al llegar a honeydukes se encontro con que recien estaban abriendo la tienda , al entrar tomo bolsitas y las lleno de todas las golosinas posibles al llegar a la caja se dio cuenta que llevaba casi 20 kgs de dulces , pago la compra , encogio los dulces y partio a la estacion al llegar vio a severus y a otros habitantes que tomaban el tren , el no se imaginaba que hubiese gente que usase el expreso en el año pero al parecer lo habia , al llegar vio que tenia un compartmiento solo para el y Snape , el profesor tomaba un cafe mientras leia el periodico mientras harry se acostaba , sacaba un chocolate y un libro de quidditch , busco su ipod y se lo puso , sonaba una cancion de tiziano ferro , que harry cantaba en voz baja

"Uno sguardo che rompe il silenzio

uno sguardo ha detto ciò che penso

uno, uno sguardo

uno sguardo può durare un giorno

la partenza senza mai il ritorno

uno, uno sguardo"

Severus aparto su lectura y miro al chico que mordisqueaba un chocotale mientras leia y cantaba ,en la mano que tenia el chocolate golpeaba el asiento y se acomodaba en el este

"Tutto ciò che so, te lo dirò

e tutto ciò che non sai

dire spiega il mare.

Sento qualcosa di grande,

più di questa città

La bugia che rompe ogni silenzio

è la bugia che dico solo se non penso

ti prego non fermarti proprio adesso

perchè dopo non si può"

Severus se asombro que el chico pronunciase el italiano de manera correcta , harry cambiaba de pagina y marcaba algunas cosas en los margenes , Snape trato de concentrarse en su lectura , pero no podia de dejar de mirar a potter , que al parecer esta absorto en la cancioncita y el librito , Snape iba a retomar su lectura y escucho que harry decia mas fuerte que el resto de la cancion y movia una mano coreograficamente

"Stop! Dimentica

questo silenzio,

non vale neanche una parola

nè una sola e quindi,

Stop! Dimentica perchè

e tutto il resto andrà da se

dimenica perchè

dimentica per me"

Severus quedo sorprendido sobretodo por el sentimiento con el que harry cantaba , claro no entendia nada de lo que decia aparte del stop , penso si harry sabria que cantaba , lo escuchaba tan seguro de lo que decia, harry seguia leyendo y seguia cantando pero no era cantar sino que hablar entonado , Snape escuchaba al chico y no supo que lo poseyo a sonreir ,miro y harry habia apatado el libro tenia los ojos cerrados pero su cabeza se dirigia hacia el techo

"Una storia grande come il mondo

una storia lunga tutto il giorno

una , una storia

una bugia di una parola sola

è la tua più affascinante storia

una, la tua storia"

Severus examino las facciones del chico mientras este seguia cantando , se dio cuenta que habia crecido bastante que aparte de haber cambido su musculatura la cara lo habia echo tambien ,tenia su mandibula un tanto cuadrada que no tenia que ver con la cara aniñada de antaño , su nariz era perfcta y sus labios delgados , absolutaente besables...severus no podia creerlo que demonios pensaba , tomo su periodico y siguio leyendolo el camino a londres era largo y harry seguia con el ipod puesto cuando empezo a roncar , snape vio una manta y tapo al chico ,su idea era regresar cuanto antes al castillo y no queria hacerla de enfermera con el mocoso y de pronto el sueño le ganaba a el tambien , a la mitad del viaje harry abrio los ojos y sintio como estaba tapado con una cobija luego vio a snape durmiendo sentado en el vagon, una pulzada de culpa le asalto porque obviamente el habia sido cubierto por el profesor asi que le tomo el rostro , puso una almoda bajo su nuca y le ayudo a acomodarse , luego se paro al baño.

En hogwarts Hermione estaba en la bibioteca con ron cuando llego blaise y draco , blaise sonrio maquiavelicamente a draco y este rodo los ojos

-mi amor...merlin que te hizo ese libro?-Hermione estaba con el ceño fruncido copiando algunas cosas el libro pero al escuchar la voz de blaise nacio una sonrisa en sus labios

-No ser lo suficientemente preciso...tendre que buscar mas cosas en otros tres libros si quiero hacer el trabajo correctamente-mione vio que al lado de su chico se encontraba draco-oh hola malfoy-ron estuvo a punto de sonreir pero se contuvo y por el rabillo del ojo vio a su rubio objeto de deseo , hermione miro a blaise- y le dijo-tu redaccion

-Lista amor

-Maldicion como lo haces-dijo la chica falsamente mosqueada

-Simple no soy prefecto como tu linda sino no tendria tiempo...quieres ayuda?

-No..merlin me vas a malcriar asi...lo que si quiero compañia ven sientes a mi lado-pidio la chica y blaise no se iba a negar

-Weasley como vas tu-pregunto blaise divertido de la relacion de su chica y el colorin

-Como un carajo...menosmal que llegate , asi se desquita un poco contigo-dijo ron señalando a hermione y esta le envio una patada-mierda mione...pegale a zabinni

-No seas abusiva granger-dijo draco y ahi los otros 3 chicos se les quedaron viendo draco dijo-es cierto blaise tu muggleborn es abusiva...al menos en sly los golpes los damos como maneras de placer

-Creeme draco que a mione no le interesan tus muestras de sadomasoquismo...merlin que no pueda sacarte a ningun lado-dijo blaise divertido draco le mirro y contesto

-eres tu el puritano no yo...en todo caso si no lo conoces no le rechaces-ron casi se atraganto con la declaracion , draco vio eso enarco una ceja y dijo-o no weasley?-el aludido tomo sus cosas y dijo

-Te espero en la sala comun Mione , malfoy , zabinni-y con una pequeña reverencia ron salio


	4. MI MIRADA QUE ROMPE EL SILENCIO

Mi mirada que rompe el silencio

Ron no podia creer que draco le defendiese aunque fuese solo para fastidiar a Blaise y luego le pidiese su opinion , eso sobrepasaba con creces su expectativas , desde quinto año todo el mundo penso que el terminaria enamorado de hermione pero luego de 4to curso habia notado que le atraia mas el cuerpo de los chicos , sus primeras incursiones fueron con el mismo harry luego de la deccepcion de este con cho habia decidido que las chicas eran demasiadas complicadas y ciertamente los chicos presentaban mas posibilidades, tontearon un rato e incluso se plantearon un romance pero prefirieron seguir siendo amigos en vez de amantes , harry habia tenido un par de encuentros con otros chicos dejando de ser virgen en algunos de estos , en cambio ron no habia pasado de los besos con algun muggle en londres cuando fue a casa de hermione y asi habian pasado mas de 1 años , en los cuales harry practicamente se habia lanzando fuera del closet , con la seguridad que te da ser el salvador del mundo , para ron la explicacion de harry fue logica "si de todas maneras van a hablar...bueno que sea por cosas reales alguna vez" y curiosamente fue lo que menos se toco...ya que harry apesar de no ocultar su gusto por los chicos , pero tampoco era una loca desatada.

Ron en cambio no tenia intenciones de mostrar su opcion , en casa ya le molestaban lo suficiente para ademas ser el weasley gay...ron habia decidido que si se enamoraba , era correspondido y tuviese una relacion con alguien al que amase muchisimo y estuviese dispuesto a mostrarse como pareja ...recien ahi se atreveria a contar su sexualidad...sino mejor callarselo total no era asunto de nadie.

-Ron...ronnie estas bien?-pregunto hermione sentandose a su lado

-Eh...me decias-respondio el pelirojo

-Que si estas bien...te fuiste muy turbado de la biblioteca-dijo la chica sentandose al lado de su amigo mientras este la abrazaba

-Estoy bien linda...que sera de harry?

-Debe estar peleando con Snape con seguridad..eso a arrinconandolo para hacer cosas indecentes con el

-nah..no se atrevera a tanto y menos despues de los bofetones que snape le dio-ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio , ron beso la frente de la chica y le dijo-Sabes estas mas bonita desde que estas con esa serpiente

-Su nombre es Blaise ron y te recuerdo que nunca nos hizo nada

-Es cierto-concedio ron-no como el huron que siempre se metio con nosotros

-Sabes...draco me parece guapo

-Eso es obvio..es cosa de verle con ese cabello rubio que ya no esta engominado y esa boca carnosa y su rostro angular y sus ojitos grises...merlin..es un maldito adonis..lastima que con lo bonito que es tenga una personalidad detestable

-Tu crees que sea?

-gay...no lo se , pero hetero 100% no es , se me hace que disfruta con lo que sea

-Ron

-Si

-Que harias si Draco se te declarase

-Simple...lo tomo ahi mismo-dijo ron serio hermione le miro boquiabierta y ambos comenzarona reir

-merlin divino..lo peor es que te creo capaz

-Claro...pero las posibilidades de eso son nula , draco jamas se meteria con un weasley , nos considera poca cosa..maldito huron

-Sabes ron , huron no es nadie para opinar asi...tu vales mucho eres guapo , inteligente , inocente , caballero aunque un poco bruto para tus cosas...muchas chicas y chicos se voltean a verte pero como eres despitado no te das cuenta

-Y eso es algo bueno?

.-Si...a las chicas nos parece adorable cuando los chicos no saben que provocan

-ya pero a las chicas y a mi no me gustan-dijo ron bajito

-Yo creo que a los chicos tambien...nada mejor que pervertir a un inocente...malfoy te debe ver como su proyecto

-Yo no quiero ser proyecto de nadie...solo quiero alguien que me kiera por lo que soy ,que me vea como algo mas que el menor de los hombres weasley o el amigo de harry potter

-Sabes , cualquier chico seria afortunado de que le quisieses ronnie

-Enserio-dijo el chico

-Claro..y es mas viendo a malfoy creo que no te es del todo indiferente...quieres que le pregunte a blaise?

-No...si es no malfoy se terminara enterando y hara mi vida un infierno

-Es una posibilidad...ven aqui-dijo hermione mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

El tren llevaba 3/4 del viaje echo cuando severus desperto y vio a harry leyendo el periodico , al verse cubierto y en una posicion mas comoda decidio no reclamarle el hurto de su periodico , vio que el chico seguia con los audifonos puestos y no habia notado que habia despertado , el carrito de las golosinas y cafe pasaba y Snape pidio dos , dejo uno al frente de harry y se sirvio el propio , harry sintio el aroma a cafe y vio a severus que le miraba y le hablaba ,se saco los audifonos y dijo

-Disculpe?

-Que si tiene hambre? no ha comido mas que chucherias en el viaje-dijo señalando la bolsa que traia el chico de hogsmade...bueno una de las tantas que estaban encogidas

-no de echo almorce algo mas nutritivo que chocolates...lo que pasa es que ud dormia-dijo harry

-Si...bueno ...

-ud..tiene hambre?

-No realmente...tambien comi mientras ud dormia..aunque mejor debo decir mientras hacia un concierto de ronquidos

-Perdon?-djo harry incredulo

-nada que perdonarle-dijo snape recordando como el dia anterior el chico habia usado la misma ironia , harry bufo , se iba a poner los audifonos cuando snape dijo-Que oye?

-Un miscelaneo...tengo mucha cosas ahora escuchaba un tema llamado chevaliers de sangreal...es instrumental

-Oh-dijo severus sorprendido que har escuchase temas instrumentales ,decidio preguntarle algo que le venia dando vueltas hacia rato incluso antes de dormirse-sr potter?

-Llameme harry por favor ya no estamos en la escuela

-harry...hablas italiano?

-Porque lo pregunta profesor?

-Snape-dijo el adulto

-Ah?

-Ud puede llamarme Snape..aqui no le estoy haciendo clases o si?

-Al menos no podra descontarme puntos

-Cierto...bueno no ha respondido mi pregunta

-No hablo hablo italiano , entiendo algunas cosas , porque me lo pregunta

-Porque mientras leia el periodico ud comenzo a cantar-harry palidecio y estuvo a punto de escupir su cafe al escuchar lo que decia el profesor , siempre ponia el reproductor tan alto que no se sentia cantar , ya lo habian echado de la biblioteca un par de veces por lo mismo , snape le miraba como el chico se sonrojaba...snape lo encontro inaudito era capas de decirle alguas cosas impropias pero se sonrojaba por cantar, y no entendio nada

-Sr potter..harry

-Si disculpe-dijo el chico y luego chasqueo la lengua para preguntar-cante muy alto?

-no la verdad un susurro mas que nada...solo que tengo buen oido ud sabe por ser espia y eso, solo una parte la canto fuerte

-Cual?

-Como diablos voy a saberlo si yo no escucho musica muggle..solo entendi que decia stop-harry se pego en la cabeza y snape abrio los ojos como plato ante la reaccion del chico , no lo entendia simplemete , harry dijo

-ya se cual tema es..stop dimentica...es un tema de un cantautor italiano

-Y sabes de que trata el tema-pregunto Severus

-Si de una pareja que termina creo y uno le dice al otro que le olvide , eso es dimentica..olvidame , porque le gusto el tema?

-no es que...nada es una tonteria y ya estamos llegando a Londres...tiene sus cosas listas---Si-respondio harry

-Supongo que tiene capa?-pregunto snape adoptando denuevo su mueca de fastidio

-Si...la que traia conmigo-el silencio se instauro denuevo entre los hombres mientras el expreso bajaba la velocidad , ambos comenzaron a vestirse , harry guardo el ipod,el periodico y los caramelos , al detenerse el tren ambos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar por Kings Cross , estaban saliendo cuando harry dijo-la llamada

-Deberas-dijo snape y harry quedo asombrado ante el tono coloquial del profesor-que esperas para llamar

-Tiene dinero muggle?-pregunto harry reparando en el echo que el solo tenia galeones

-Si algo...tu?

-No

-Mierda potter-dijo Severus mosqueado

-harry

-Potter...pense que harias eso en hogsmade , el cambio aqui en londres es un maldito robo...acaso piensas alguna vez?-dijo en voz alta el profesor , harry tomo aire para no querer partirle la cara al hombre y dijo en voz mas alta a medida que hablaba

-Si...sobretodo cuando no me recuerdan lo tonto que soy...o quizas como no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con dinero se me olvidan esos detalles ya que en la casa muggle donde yo vivo con suerte como 2 veces al dia , y si trabajo mis tios se quedan con mi paga...entonces Snape-dijo escupiendo las letras-no tengo como saber que cambio es mejor si el de hogmade o el de londres , ahora podrias darme algunas libras para comprar la maldita tarjeta telefonica?-y toda la calma que habia reinado en el viaje se fue de un plumaso cortesia de la mordaz lengua de severus snape y la muy emocionada respuesta del niño de oro , para peor todo King cross veia la escena , algunos hablaban del padre que discutia con su hijo , otros de la pareja de amantes que discutian y algunos no entendian que diablos eran pero algun parentesco tendria que haber para llevar ese nivel de emocion en una pelea , Severus se acerco al chico y susurro

-Dejate de hacer un escandalo y aqui tienes las malditas libras compra lo que necesites y llamas...

-Las palabras magicas-digo harry mordaz y snape iba a sacar la varita para mandarle una maldicion , harry entendio el movimiento y partio refuruñando sobre el maldito bastardo que tenia de compañero , unas chicas que estaban ahi sonrieron y una le dijo a la otra mientras pasaba cerca de snape

-ves te dije que eran pareja...tipica pelea de enamorados

-El viejo tiene suerte que el chico esta para comerselo

-ah el viejo tambien...es un vampirito...uh que me muerda a mi cuando quiera

-Eres una maldita y sucia depravada...podria ser tu abuelo igual que del chico...lo que se ve en estos dias-snape estaba a segundos de matar a harry , harry volvio al rato se metio en la cabina telefonica y snape lo hizo con el mientras el chico marcaba el numero , estaba en eso cuando snape le dijo

-Que vas a decirle

-Que soy harry potter y que

-Tu estas demente...marca que yo hablo

-Ok..como quieras-dijo harry marcando bien el numero...el telefono comenzo a repicar cuando

-Bueno?

-alo si...llamo de parte del fenix , nos vemos en el caldero chorrenate en 3 horas mas-y corto , harry miro a snape y enarco una ceja-QUE!!!!

-No le diste tiempo que te dijese nada..quizas no era el tipo

-Asumo que sabes marcar un numero telefonico o no te alcanza ni para eso

-No es eso..a veces las lineas se cruzan...merlin tan mago que eres para tus cosas

-Harry-dijo snape reparando en algo

-Dime

-De cuando aqui me tuteas

-Acabo de decidirlo...que te molesta?-pregunto harry de manera desafiante  
-Por un carajo que si...he tenido que soportar chicas diciendo que paresco tu abuelo y que somos pareja , he sido el hasmereir del todo el puto king cross y ahora se te ocurre tutearme...genial , pues no niño a mi me respetas me puedes decir snape pero hay de ti si me tuteas denuevo

-Que me vas a pegar?...denuevo?-...que dejame decirte que no tienes la mano suave aunque...

-Aunque?-pregunto Severus mosqueado

-nah si te lo digo me pegas con seguridad

-Si me sigue tuteando te golpeare igual

-Que tienes la mano dura pero loss labios suavecitos suavecitos...pero ya...mejor partimos a Diagon , muero por ducharme

-Vamos...ahora pediremos un taxi

-merlin snape eso nos saldra un culo de plata...vamos en metro

-Metro?

-Tren subterraneo que se mueve por toda la ciudad

-Bueno iremos sentados igual

-Ni lo sueñes Snape-harry llego a a boleteria y puso su mano delante de Severus

-Que quieres?

-Dinero...es como obvio o tu cerebro perpicaz no lo noto?

-Toma-Severus le paso dinero a harry y este compro los tickets , le paso a Severus uno y dijo-lo metes por la rendija y pasas y no te despegues de mi

-Potter....

-No quiero que se pierda Sr...de ahi Dumbledore me mata

-Aplicate un sonorus para la proxima , no me interesa que lo muggles sepan de nuestra presencia

-Ellos no escuchan cada uno tiene sus problemas , relajese un poco-dijo harry cuando llego el carro-vamos

-Yo no subire a eso-dijo snape

-Si lo hara-harry jalo del brazo a Severus y se subio al tren , un hombre de color miraba a harry casi con lujuria asi que este no encontro nada mejor que pegarse a Severus , este le miro casi con asco pero al ver al hombre que miraba ha harry dijo

-Estaras en deuda conmigo por siempre potter-y severus hizo lo imaginabnle , abrazo a harry de manera protectora ,y se acerco a su oido-tenias miedo al hombron de color

-Si...pero en tus brazos estoy seguro-dijo el chico regalandole una sonrisa de esas que derretia a la mitad del alumnado

-Me debes una muy grande potter

-No me lo recuerde-pasaron algunas estaciones cuando harry dijo.-hora de bajar-Ambos bajaron y severus subio corriendo las escaleras al salir dijo

-merlin uds muggles viajan peor que ganado

-No todos tienen auto y honestamente a veces londres es malditamente intransitable , a ver si vamos a la derecha llegaremos a diagon

-A que esperas-ambos se fueron caminado en paz hasta que llegaron al callejon , snape comenzo a buscar las piedras a golpear hasta que la pared comenzo a abrirse , ambos hombres miraron a todos lados y entraron al callejon snape dijo-hogar dulce hogar

-Al caldero chorreante-dijo harry contento al llegar Tom les recibio

-Sr snape , Sr Potter, en que les puedo ayudar

-necesitamos dos habitaciones tom porfavor-dijo Severus

-Ah , pero tenemos un problema-dijo tom

-no me diga que no tiene habitaciones-dijo harry rapidamente

-no es que solo me queda una matrimonial que pueden compartir-dijo tom como si eso fuese lo mas normal del mundo para añ supongo sr potter que no es la primera vez que comparte su cama con un caballero-harry le miro con odio y estuvo a pto de preguntarle que definiese caballero pero se contuvo , snape se veia aproblemadisimo

-Mierda que hacemos-dijo el profesor

-ud decide-dijo harry

-maldita sea , la tomamos Tom-dijo snape pagando

-Buenisimo...es la habitacion 69 , aqui tienen su llave

-Tom te agradeceriamos si

-maxima discrecion-dijo tom guiñanmdo un ojo complice a harry es este estuvo a segundos de mandarle un avada , pero severus le tomo del brazo y dijo

-andando potter-ambos hombres subieron cansados y harry vio la cama y se tiro en ella

-estoy muerto

-no pero lo estara si en la noche se me acerca-harry fruncio el ceño se levanto , agrando su baul y se fue gruñendo al baño y murmurando , maldito murcielago , mientras abria el agua para ducharse , Severus aspiro el aroma dejado por el joven en su cama y se imagino como seria aspirar ese olor pero desde la piel , no alcanzo a procesar cuando ya se reprendia...no era la primera vez que le atacan esos pensamientos , quizas su ego , si su ego , le estaba jugando una mala pasada...quizas habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien le encontraba atractivo y harry se habia enamorado...segun el claro esta , ademas de aqui en cuando el niño que vivio era gay...maldicion cada dia habia mas gays en hogwarts , aunque claro Snape tampoco era el macho mas recio ni un latin lover , pero era hombrecito para sus cosas..aunque se tirase a gente de su propio genero

En Hogwarts , especificamente en Slytherin y mas especificamente en la pieza de Draco , Blaise se reia tanto que le llegaban a salir lagrimas mientras draco maldecia lo que se le ponia por delante

-y tu idiota de que te ries-pregunto malfoy

-De la cara de panico de Weasley...sabes no deberias decirle esas cosas..fuiste muy bruto y evidente , le defendiste de una mujer y luego comenzaste con la diatriba sobre sadomasoquismo..que demonios fue eso

-no lo pude evitar...es tan despistado el pobrecito...creo que eso es lo que me pone mas cachondo de el , que es tan despistado e inocente

-Estas mal draco

-lo se , pero es que ronald me pone asi...adviertele a tu muggleborn que si le pone denuevo una mano encima la hago picadillos y me vale madre que alegues que es tu novia

-Draco si le haces algo a Mione-dijo blaise poniendose serio por primera vez en la tarde

-Si ella no tocase tanto a ronald la muy abusiva todo el dia lo golpea...yo se que mi calabacito es un poco lento

-Eso que ni que

-Pero ella lo golpea demasiado

-Sabes malfoy..creo que podrias tener una chance con el...mirate eres guapo , elegante y mentras mantengas la boca cerrada

-A que te refieres-dijo draco

-Bueno es que cuando hablas...bueno dejas la cagada..la riegas en mala y con escandalo

-hablo el rey de las sutilezas...ademas hoy fui bueno y amable

-Si pero como la gente no conoce al huroncito lindo y bondadoso que hay en ti

-Si no fuese porque no esta Severus y realmente te necesito como amigo te maldeciria hasta el fin de los dias

-ya calma draco , sabes si sigues siendo amable quizas weasley te haga caso

-na si el es hetero

-Como sabes?

-No le veo la pluma , ni nada , merlin blaise no soy bueno para lidiar con las frustraciones , siempre he tenido lo que he querido y esto blaise no lo podre tener

-Yo no me rendiria tan rapido Draco...de aqui en cuando a ti alguien te dice que no ah?-Blaise abrazo a draco y le dio un beso en la frente-te quiero mucho...


	5. ESA MENTIRA DIGO SOLO SI LO PIENSO

Esa mentira digo solo si lo pienso

Harry se duchaba mientras pensaba en la situacion extraña que era su vida hace 48 hrs , despues del dia de besar/ser golpeado por snape este habia pasado una convivencia de paz armada y lo coronaria durmiendo con el hombre del cual se habia enamorado , una de las pocas constantes en su vida , porque a pesar del odio que se profesaban el siempre habia estado a su lado protegiendolo quisese o dentro de la ducha harry lanzo un hechizo silenciador , mientras se masturbaba pensaba en el hombre que se encotraba en la habitacion , recordando el beso y que si habia sido correspondido , porque snape podia decir lo que quisiese pero la lengua de el salio a jugar con la suya , pensando en los talentos de esa lengua , harry se corrio practicamente gritando , luego termino de asearse , tomo una toalla y se la puso en las caderas mientras salia del baño , snape abrio los ojos como plato viendo el cuerpo de harry , el suponia que el chico estaba bien echo , mas que mal conocia a james de joven pero harry habia superado las espectativas , con creces , harry estaba ajeno de la mirada , casi scaneo del profesor cuando se dio vuelta y vio a snape palido , con una mirada extraña que no supo reconocer

-Snape....snape?...tierra llamando a Snape-harry se subio a la cama y paso su mano frente a Snape que parecia no reaccionar –severus...Sev...Sevie-eso hizo el milagro , Snape le miro y dijo

-Uh?

-vaya no estamos mordaces el dia de hoy parece-con esto se gano una mirada de odio de su ex profersor y continuo-yo ya desocupe el baño por si se quiere refrescar o algo

-Oh...gracias-dijo el hombre parandose , cerro la puerta y harry se saco la toalla mientras buscaba su ropa , snape se iba a quitar su ropa pero recordo que no tenia ropa limpia consigo en el baño asi que salio y se encontro con un primerisimo plano del trasero de harry , snape decidio rapidamente que la ropa podia esperar , hechizo el baño para su privacidad , echo a correr el agua mientras practicamente se sacaba a jirones sus ropa , le ardia la piel despues de ver a harry tal como habia sido traido al mundo (y mejorado) , se metio a la ducha y trato de sacar los pensamientos lujuriosos de su mente pero no podia , tener al chico provocandole era fuerte , maldito potter , maldito beso , maldito cuerpo , severus queria serenarse pero realmente le costaba trabajo y se negaba a complacerse pensando en el chico , no era correcto , no por la edad ni por ser su alumno , realmente eso no le importaba pero era potter , hijo del estupido de james...eso le detenia y controlaba cuaquier pensamiento lujurioso , hasta que una idea maliciosa cruzo por su mente..torturaria al chico , de manera sutil , claro eso le calmaria , con una sonrisa termino de asearse , tomo una toalla , se miro al espejo-Potter estas realmente ciego o enloquesiste , pero sino lo has hecho , yo lo hare-cubrio su denudes con una toalla anudada a la cadera y salio de la pieza mientras harry ya estaba vestido se dio vuelta y vio a Snape sin camisa solo siendo cubierto por una toalla , harry praccticamente babeaba el piso pensando merlin el hombre se ejercitaba sin duda , snape se hizo el desentendido y se acerco al joven-Paso algo sr potter?

-Nada-dijo harry recuperando la compostura-le espero abajo-y enojado bajo , snape no esperaba esa reaccion asi que se vistio rapido , harry queria morirse , sabia que debia controlarse , mas si debia dormir con el hombre y no morir en eel intento (morir porque si no se contolaba y seducia a snape este le mataria) , bajo para encontrarse con ojoloco

-Harry muchacho

-alastor-dijo harry abrazando al hombre con añoranza , este respondio el abrazo con el mismo cariño para luego cortarlo y mirarlo detenidamente

-Has crecido muchacho

-Lo encuentras?-pregunto harry

-Si muchacho y el mortifago renegado?, no viajabas con el?-pregunto moody

-Aquí estoy -dijo snape bajando y encontrandose con alastor , hizo un ademan para sentarse y moody hablo

-Como estuvo el viaje?

-Bien gracias-dijo snape mientras tom se acercaba

-Que tomaran los sres?-pregunto el cantinero

-Yo quiero un firewhisky-dijo severus

-Yo otro-dijo Moody

-Yo una hidromiel-dijo harry , snape le miro extrañado al igual que moody , pero tom tomo el pedido de todas maneras para luego alejarse , mientras tom se alejaba un tipo con una tunica y capucha azul petroleo entro y se sento en la mesa al llegar dijo

-una serpiente , un leoncito y un demonio en una mesa...interesante reunion sin duda-snape le miro y dijo

-Ud es amigo del fenix?

-ciertamente-el hombre se sento y los miro-menudo grupo , asumo que el leon y la serpiente son los que jugaran

-Asi es-dijo moody

-Pues bien es mi deber darles las cordenadas aparte de algunas intrucciones, ud deben partir a rusia especificamente a moscu , se quedaran en una zona muggle juntos , y deben saber que hay gente tras uds

-Como dice-dijo harry

-Que hay gente que busca el mismo tesoro que uds por ende deben ser mas habiles aunque…

-Si-dijo harry

-Leon tiene una ventaja ante el resto-anuncio complacido el hombre de la tunica azul

-Cual?-pregunto moody pero en vez que el hombre respondiese Severus dijo

-Leon tiene la ventaja que puede tocar todo sin ser dañado por el tesoro , ya que su union con....

-La serpiente mayor-dijo el hombre de la tunica azul

-le hace rechazar la toxicidad del tesoro-termino Severus

-Oh-dijo moody-bonito regalo te dejo no leon?

-Hubiese sido mejor que no matase a mis padres pero creeme que disfrutare destruyendo los tesoros-snape se asusto por el tono utilizado por el chico , era de absoluto odio

-En que parte debemos alojarnos?-pregunto Snape

-Cerca de la plaza roja , en este hotel , memoricen el telefono y direccion , les mandare un mail en la semana con mas detalles , lo que si parten en 3 semanas mas y mientras muestrense por inglaterra pero no tanto , muestrense desaparescan por dias y vuelvan a mostrarse , asi sus enemigos no podran disernir del todo la fecha de vuestras partidas , porque ellos ya saben que uds no estan en Hogwarts y londres cada dia es menos segura para uds-el hombre se levanto para retirarse

-que demonios, como lo saben-dijo severus cuando harry dijo

-Mi mail ud lo tiene

-Esta todo listo leon-y sin mas ceremonias el tipo salio del hostal , severus miro a harry e hizo algo que no creyo nunca hacer

-Potter...que demonios es un mail?-harry no podia creerlo y moody se veia impavido

-Si harry que es un mail?

-Es una carta pero en vez de mandarla por lechuza o correo la mandas via ordenador

-Pero como saben cual es tu ordenador-dijo Severus , moody le miro y dijo

-Que demonios es un ordenador- asi harry comenzo a explicarles lo que era un ordenador , que era internet y un correo electronico , moody no lo creia era como explicarle a un muggle la existencia de la magia mas alla que como un metodo de entretenimiento , la charla con moody se torno amena pero Snape se veia cansado y dijo

-Yo me retiro…potter te espero arriba-Snape subio muy teatralmente a la habitacion , cuando se alejo moody miro a harry y dijo

-Porque te esperara…acaso uds…-harry se sonrojo porque ojalas moody tuviese razon pero esas posibilidades eran nulas asi que le dijo la decepcionante verdad

-No alastor , solo quedaba una pieza que conpartiremos con el profesor es todo…sabes yo tambien estoy cansado

-Harry cuidate

-si moody no te preocupes

-lo se pero no olvides…

-Siempre hay que estar alerta-dijo harry de manera cariñosa y abrazo al hombre para luego subir a la habitacion , al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba todas las luces apagadas y vio a snape durmiendo acurrucado a mano derecha , lentamente se quito todda la ropa quedando solo en boxers , busco sus pantalones de pijama y se los coloco , para meterse a la cama , sin darse cuenta que snape no estaba durmiendo sino que se le habia quedado mirando , harry se metio a la cama y trato de dormir como no pudo busco su ipod y se lo coloco , mientras se rotaba a mirar a Snape , sin quererlo comenzo a tocar su rostro mientras decia en un susurro-supieses lo bello que te ves ahora , durmiendo , creo que esto es mi premio por matar a tu señor y asi procurar que duermas tranquilo , sin llamadas ni torturas , no se si podre dormir hoy , esta oportunidad de tenerte asi solo sera hoy y nunca mas , merlin porque me desprecias asi? , no es mi culpa ser hijo de quien soy , merlin severus llevo muchos meses tratando de olvidarte , de no sentir esto que me quema , pero no lo consigo y dudo que algun dia lo haga-harry siguio mirando a snape y poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de su profesor , aguantando la respiracion para no despertarle y se acosto a su lado y susurro-que sueñes con los angelitos amor que yo soñare con que algun dia me mires y veas a harry y no a james-harry sonrio, se dio vuelta y coloco en su ipod Chevaliers du sangreal para abandonarse a los brazos de morfeo, mientras severus abria los ojos y se tocaba los labios , jamas en sus mas retorcidas pesadillas se imaginaba que harry hacia algo como lo de hoy , trato de calmarse y dormir mientras a lo lejos sentia la cancion que escuchaba el chico a su lado

En Hogwarts Draco malfoy iba con pansy Parkinson haciendo su ronda de prefectos , mientras desde el otro lado Herrmione arrastraba a Ron practicamente mientras conversaban

-Sabes Ronnie no deberias ser asi contigo mismo…eres un chico muy guapo

-Pero no tanto para estar a su nivel

-Según tu-dijo la chica-Ademas quien te asegura que no opina lo mismo de ti

-Si pasase eso me lo haria saber…-dijo ron , hermione trataba de darle animos

-No lo creo…mirame a mi y a Blaise por ejemplo-dijo la chica contenta

-Que uds son perfectos el uno para otro , un par de devora libros

-El es un sangre pura y yo una muggleborn…al menos uds ambos son hijos de magos-dijo hermione y no pudo seguir porque estaban cara a cara con Draco malfoy y Pansy Parkinson

-Buenas noches Granger…comadreja-dijo Pansy , ron entrecerro los ojos al igual que hermione

-Parkinson te agradeceria que llamases a Ronnie por su nombre no por el mote dado por Malfoy-dijo la chica lo mas diplomaticamente posible y haciendo acopio de toda su enteresa para no mandarle alguna maldicion a la chica

-Mira Granger el trato cordial es solo para ti por ser novia de zabinni ahora si quieres que este maldito traidor de la...

-Callate pansy-dijo Draco en un tono frio inusual en el para la chica

-Perdon Drake?-dijo la morena incredula mientras ron no lo creia , segunda defensa del dia por parte de malfoy , draco miro a la chica y dijo

-Su nombre es ronald Pansy , el a ti no te llama de otra manera que no sea por tu nombre , deberias hacer lo mismo , muestra un poco de la educacion que dices tener

-Que te pasa Drake?-pregunto pansy asustada del tono usado por Draco

-Pasa que casi fui expulsado de esta escuela por meterme en un lio que no era de mi competencia y lo siento yo quiero graduarme aquí por ende yo no atacare ni a Weasley ni a Granger y te prohibo que lo hagas…o que me quieres ver fuera de la escuela?-dijo draco y con eso toda la ilusion de Ron se fue al caño , draco no le defendia por el sino por no ser expulsado , ron miro a draco y dijo

-Si es asi yo tampoco te atacare malfoy…tampoco quiero ser expulsado de la escuela

-bien , entonces que tengan buenas noches ambos-dijo draco que tomo a Pansy que veia boquiabierta la escena.

Los leones llegaron a la sala comun y Mione vio a su amigo que estaba triste , la chica se acerco y dijo

-Que pasa Ron?

-Nada es una tonteria-dijo el chico

-Para mi nada de lo que te pase es una tonteria…cuentame

-Nada…solo que me hizo ilusion que me defendiese

-Enserio?-pregunto la chica enternecida

-Si , muchisima ilusion y cuando dijo que solo lo hacia para no ser expulsado , me senti horrible , yo por un minuto pense que quizas tendria posibilidades con el , pero con eso dejo claro que no le intereso

-Ron y si lo dijo por pansy…para que ella no sepa…

-No sepa que no siente nada por mi…gracias Mione se que tienes buenas intenciones pero yo se que Huron no me quiere , que no me ve de esa manera-ron estaba realmente triste…y miro a su amiga-me voy a dormir linda

-Ok…que sueñes con los angelitos lindo

-Te quiero

-Yo tambien amor-dijo la chica y le beso la frente , se iba a ir a acostar cuando vio una lechuza que reconocio como del colegio con una carta , pudo reconocer la letras de su novio en ella asi que la abrio , Blaise la citaba al salon de menesteres , hermione sonrio se arreglo un poco y salio de Gryffindor hacia el lugar de su cita , al llegar vio a Blaise fuera con una rosa verde , Hermione la vio y le sonrio

-Hola linda

-Hola amor-dijo la chica dandole un casto beso a su novio , este paso 3 veces por el pasillo hasta que sse abrio una puerta , Hermione sonrio y abrio , se encontro con una habitacion ataviada de manera Arabe , al entrar vio una cama con doseles y petalos de rosas sobre ella , Blaise miro a la chica y dijo

-Felices 2 meses habibi

-Chuckram habibi-dijo la chica que rapidamente fue devoradora por su novio , mientras ella recorria la espalda de su chico , blaise comenzo a bajar con su boca posicionandose en el cuello de la chica dando pequeños besos , hermione entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello y nuca del chico y asi acercarlo , blaise seguia desensdiendo los besos , subiendo y bajando de la mejilla al cuello , hermione dio un pequeño jadeo que alento a Blaise , este miro a su chica con lo ojos cerrados y un poco sonrojada , esta abrio los ojos y se encontro con que blaise le miraba , la chica se asusto y dijo-Hice algo mal?

-Tu…ja no podrias amor aunque quisieses , es que me preguntaba que si voy muy rapido

-no…no te preocupes-dijo Mione mirando a otro lado para luego continuar-yo nunca…

-Eres perfecta sabias-dijo Blaise que sabia que su chica nunca habia echo el amor , ni fajes , era conocido por todo el mundo que Hermione no era una putilla como pansy , Pavarti o Susan Bones , a pesar de haber tenido novios antes ella nunca se habia enamorado y por ende nunca habia siquiera pensado en perder su virginidad pero con Blaise todo habia sido distinto , ya que en el habia encontrado un compañero perfecto , tanto fisica como intelectualmente-Mi amor…eres hermosa lo sabes?

-No…pero tu me lo dices muchisimo

-Porque lo eres…ven aquí-Blaise guio a la chica a la cama y le hizo sentarse , tomo sus manos y dijo-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras , si no estas lista yo puedo esperarte

-Pero…

-Yo quiero que sea hermoso…quiero que tu primera vez la recuerdes con amor , no como un calenton o para complacerme…yo no estoy contigo por eso , yo te quiero muchisimo , y eso no va a cambiar asi como asi ni pronto…me entiendes?

-Blaise…yo me estoy enamorando de ti-dijo la chica roja , blaise beso la punta de su nariz y se sorprendio cuuando Hermione empezo a quitarse su tunica de manera timida , el la miro embelezado y dijo

-Cuando quieras me detengo esta bien?-blaise vio como su novia asentia y suavemente le comenzo a besar , los labios , el cuello , mientras la chica empezaba a sentir cosas que en su vida habia echo , queria reprimir sus quejidos pero Blaise le miro dijo-quiero sentirte hermosa , tu puedes tocarme y besarme o guiarme , tus sonidos me guian asi que no te reprimas…solo disfruta-blaise acosto a la chica y la puso de lado mientras el la volvia besar , empezo a acariciar su espalda bajo su blusa mientras con el otro brazo acercaba su nuca , hermione seguia a su maestro mientras besaba el cuello , Blaise solto un gemido y para ella fue realmente excitante saber que pdia provocar eso , al poco rato ella retiraba la tunica de su compañero y con ella el chaleco , blaise decidio acomodarse sobre ella y mientras con una mano acariciaba su rostro con la otra tocaba la delicada piel del vientre , con el contacto hermione clavo sus uñas en la espalda , blaise sonrio cuando desabotono la camisa desde abajo hacia arriba ,mientras desabotonaba iba mordisqueando , hasta que llego a los botones de donde terminaba el sosten de la chica , blaise la miro como pidiendo permiso Hermione dijo

-Porque te detuviste…sigue-blaise termino de sacar la blusa de la chica y le vio mas bella que nunca , su ropa interior era roja , blaise comenzo a besar los senos de la chica mientras con una mano empezo a acariciar las piernas de ella , ella seguia gimiendo ahora mas mientras comenzaba a rozarse con el chico , Mione comenzo a buscar mas piel asi que desabotono la camisa de su novio mientras se la sacaba blaise quedo assombrado mientras acariciaba las piernas y senos de su novia ademas de sentir crecer su excitación , de pronto sintio que la falda le entorpecia su trabajo y procedio a sacarla , dejando a hermione con su conjuntuto de encage rojo , sus medias y zapatos escolares , la chica le miro y dijo

-Pasa algo?

-Malditas tunicas-dijo blaise

-Que?

-Malditas tunicas

-Porque dices eso

-No me dejaban ver lo deliciosa que estas..wow amor-blaise ataco con mas impetu , le saco con los dientes las medias a la chica tiro los zapatos lentos y se saco sus pantalones , luego puso a la chica sobre el para que tuviese el control-quieres que siga hasta el final?

-SI-dijo hermione en un gemido al sentir la dureza de su novio bajo ella , con eso ella comenzo a frotarse , mientras blaise le besaba desde la cintura hacia arriba , mientras la chica se movia el le saco el sosten y comenzo a besar los senos desnudos , hermione dio un gritito al sentir la lengua invasora pero le parecio delicioso , blaise siguio lamiendo un pecho mientras masajeaba el otro , hermione imponia el ritmo de su frote , blaise comenzo a meter un dedo travienso en el sexo de la chica y la tumbo en la cama para quedar el arriba , mientras se frotaba el la masturbaba y devoraba sus pezones teniendo a la chica en la gloria , cuando sintio que ella se venia empezo a bajar sus bragas hermione casi gruño al sentir que el cuerpo amado se alejada de ella , abrio los ojos mientras blaise besaba sus muslos , la miro y sin necesidad de palabras el deslizo su ropa interior , abrio las piernas de su chica y comenzo a penetrarle , mientras volvio a poner atencion en los sensibles pezones de su chica tratando de borrar con lamidas el dolor que la chica sentia , una vez dentro sintio una traicionera lagrima saliendo del ojo de su amor , este la beso y comenzo a besar toda la anatomia alcanzable , logrando que la chica volviese a sentirse excitada , mientras blaise le besaba la chica cruzo sus piernas en la cadera del chico y comenzo a moverse , asi que Blaise comenzo a moverse sin debar de besarle y decirle palabras llenas de amor

-Estas bien-preguntaba el chico preocupada

-Si amor…no pares…ahí-dijo hermione , Blaise comenzo a moverse al ritmo que la chica le marcaba estuvieron un rato en eso cuando ambos explotaron con un minimo de diferencia , blaise conjuro un hechizo de aseo y acosto a la chica a su lado , le beso el rostro y le dijo

-Gracias hermosa

-Porque?-pregunto la chica

-Por el hermoso regalo que me has hecho…te juro que me hare merecedor de el-la chica se acurruco a su lado y se quedo dormida pero alcanzo a escuchar como Blaise le decia-te amo Hermione


End file.
